Sharing is Better
by TaraLittle
Summary: A one-shot look into the newly engaged Lois and Clark's lives.


Title: Sharing is Better

Author: Tara Little

Pairing: Lois and Clark

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: All spoilers up to Icarus.

Summary: A one-shot of a look into the newly engaged Lois and Clark.

I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. I only own my stories.

The suns' rays were streaming through the bedroom window and fell upon two sleeping figures that fitted together like two puzzle pieces. Lois began to stir as she snuggled closer to the figure next to her, sighing in satisfaction. This was her heaven, her paradise. She didn't need anything else. Trailing her slender fingers up and down Clark's muscular arm, she smiled as she thought about the recent past events. She couldn't believe that she was engaged to Clark Kent, the love of her life. Six years ago, they could hardly stand to be around each other. Two years ago, Lois fell in love with Clark but never thought that he would feel the same about her. And now? Now she was lying next to him, limbs and sheets tangled with one another, with an engagement ring on her left hand. Even though through all the years they would get under each other's skin, they knew each other better than anyone.

Lois brought her face up to Clark's and planted a soft kiss upon his sleeping lips.

"Mmmm…" Clark let out a soft moan as he kindly returned the kiss, placing his hand behind her head to bring her closer to him.

"Good morning Lo." Clark said as he slowly broke the kiss.

"Morning Smallville."

"How'd you sleep?" Clark asked as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind Lois' ear.

"Like a log. You?"

"Good, except someone kept stealing the sheets from me." Clark said with a grin.

"Oh come on Smallville, you know very well I know that the cold doesn't affect you." Lois scoffed as she snuggled even close to Clark, burying her face into the crock of his neck. She sighed with content as Clark lightly drew circles on her bare back.

The two stayed like that for a moment, grateful to be in each other's arms. Times like these were priceless and they enjoyed each and every moment of it. Feeling each other's heartbeats was a gift that they cherished.

Clark gave Lois a soft kiss on the top of her head as she looked up at him with a tender expression.

Clark gave Lois a quizzical look, wondering what was on her mind. He didn't have to ask, Lois knew from that expression that he wanted to know what was she was thinking.

"I was just thinking how crazy it is that things can change. I mean, when we first met, we could hardly stand each other. We were always getting under each other's skin. And now, we can hardly stand to be apart from each other and we're engaged." Lois told Clark as she looked up at him with her golden hazel eyes.

Clark looked at her with such love as he gently cupped her face and gave her one of his breathtaking kisses that made Lois' insides melt and her toes curl. Lois moaned as she deepened the kiss, bringing Clark's head closer to hers as she wrapped her hand around the back of his head. Bodies molded together like they were one, they wanted to stay like this forever.

Coming up for breath, Lois smiled brightly at Clark and leaned her forehead on his as Clark wrapped his arms around Lois' waist and pulled her on top of him.

"I'll tell you one thing Smallville, I'm never going to get tired of those kisses that drives me crazy." Lois said as she laid comfortably on top of Clark.

"That's good to hear. I would hate to think that my fiancé is getting tired of me already." Clark said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hmm…fiancé…I really like the sound of that. Especially when you say it." Lois said as she molded her body closer to Clark's.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." Lois said as Clark began to nuzzle the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Lois' eyes slowly fluttered open as a devious smile played upon her features.

"You know, I'm in the desperate need for a shower." Lois said as she got up with such speed that Clark didn't have enough time to grab her in protest.

"Lois…" Clark whined in protest as Lois headed towards the bedroom door with the sheet wrapped around her body.

"Now Clark, you know that I like my showers, especially the long and hot ones."

"But you know, I wouldn't mind some extra body heat." Lois added as she turned in the doorway to give Clark a sultry look.

Before Lois could even blink, she was being picked up and being carried into the bathroom.

"What was it that you said about taking turns in the bathroom?" Lois said as she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body.

"That was before I knew better." Clark replied as he gently grabbed Lois by her waist and pulled her up against his towel clad body.

"Glad you finally figured out that sharing is better."

"Yeah, me too." Clark replied as he gave Lois another one of his breathtaking kisses.

The kiss was shortly broke due to the sound of Lois' growling stomach. Clark smiled down at Lois as Lois looked down at her stomach, almost as if she was scolding it for being hungry.

"Look what you did Smallville. You worked up an appetite for me."

"What I did? If I remember correctly Lois, you're the one that wanted to play a game of tango last night."

"True, but I don't remember you complaining. Now, I say that you make us some pancakes. Blueberry preferably."

"You do, huh? Well, what do I get out of it?"

"A beautiful woman watching you of course." Lois said as she stepped out of Clark's embrace.

"Can't resist a deal like that." Clark said with a grin as he headed towards the bathroom door. As he opened the bathroom door, he stopped right in his tracks.

"What is it Smallville? Ready for another round? Cause you know I'm up for it but you shouldn't be so demanding. With last night and this morning, you're bound to wear a girl out." Lois said as she came up to Clark, wrapping her arms around his toned waist but stopped when she saw Martha Kent standing on top of the staircase.

"Mom…what are you doing here? I thought your flight didn't come in until this afternoon." Clark asked a little shocked.

"I got an earlier flight. I wanted to surprise you, and it looks like I did." Martha said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Um…yeah…you did." Clark said nervously. He didn't know what else to say. He was embarrassed, but when he felt that Lois's arms were no longer snaked around his waist and when her heartbeat began to pick up, he knew that she was more embarrassed than he was. He could almost see the blush that was creeping upon her cheeks.

"Well, I'm just going to put my bags in my room and I'll make us some breakfast. Something tells me that you two need some food in you system." Martha said with another smile as she headed down to the kitchen.

"Your mom is going to hate me." Lois groaned as she and Clark entered their bedroom.

"Lois, my mom will never hate you. She loves you."

"Clark, we were just in the bathroom that was filled with steam clad in nothing but towels. Your mom wasn't born yesterday. I'm sure she could of figured out we weren't playing poker in there."

"Well, it could have been strip poker…" Clark teased, trying to calm Lois down.

Lois gave him an appalled look as she shook her head. She couldn't believe some of the things that came out of the mild mannered reporter's mouth. But she had to admit that she liked it. It was another side of Clark Kent that she loved.

"Lo, calm down. It's going to be okay. I promise. Besides, it was well worth the embarrassment." Clark added with a smug smile as he finished getting dressed.

"Clark Kent, I cannot believe some of the things that come out of that mouth of yours sometimes." Lois said as she buttoned up her top.

"I learned from the best." Clark said as he gave Lois a knowing look as he headed out the door.

Lois shook her head and smiled. It still amazed her to this day that she ended up with Clark Kent. Smiling once again, she followed Clark out the door and down the stairs, ready to spend the day with her new family.

THE END~~~

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Remeber, I always appreciate any kind of feedback. Thanks and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


End file.
